I'M NOT STUPID!
by AliceMatilda
Summary: Lovina Vargas, is a 16 year old dyslexic high school student with a perfect twin sister Feliciana. After failing all of her finals but one Lovina gets sent to a summer school for teens with dyslexia. Angry, hurt and feeling stupid, Lovina reluctantly goes and meets Antonio Fernandez Carriedo a boy who changes everything for her and finally gives her a reason to smile again
1. A DYSLEXIC ITALIAN

**Rated T for language**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia **

Chapter 1, DYSLXEIC

Dyslexia: dys·lex·i·a [dis-lek-see-uh] noun Pathology. Any of various reading disorders associated with impairment of the ability to interpret spatial relationships or to integrate auditory and visual information.

Dyslexia: (dɪs'lɛksɪə) _n _Nontechnical name: word blindness a developmental disorder which can cause learning difficulty in one or more of the areas of reading, writing, and numeracy

I don't believe in god. Yes, the Roman catholic girl, with the even more religious grandpa doesn't believe in god. Shoot me. Its not my problem I've never gotten any proof that there is some guy with a beard and white robes up there looking down on us, and supposedly forgiving us for our sins. That's what my Nano and Feli believe. I don't believe in much but I do believe in destiny and also in Fate. Fate is a cruel unjust bitch that rules over the universe and enjoys fucking up the life of sixteen year old dyslexic girls that are named Lovina. Fate doesn't totally fuck up your life all the time though, sometime's its just like "Hey your life sucks a little to much, so I'm gonna give you one instead of your sister" but so far that's only happened like twice. When I passed the English final and she didn't even come close to doing so and then when I got Antonio. Toni my be a moron who is to happy and optimistic, but he is my idiota and for once not Feli's. Something so amazingly rare and special, I'm almost upset to admit that it was all because of stupid summer school and Nano.

Its amazing how slow time can pass when you are seat belted in a car being driven at 77 miles per hour down a highway to a school you have never heard of, with a very pissed sixty year old Italian man behind the wheel. Time ticks by like a mother fucking bitch. Honestly its like repeatedly slamming your head in to a wall or watching paint dry. Just sitting there silently while he grips the wheel so tight his knuckles turn white, just waiting for him to explode and start yelling in rapid fire Italian. Its like standing blindfolded in the middle of a battle field you know someone's gonna hit you. The only thing is you just don't know when so you lose your mind waiting. So for once I decided to jump in front of the bullet. Some may call it suicide but its not suicide if you are already going to die.

"Just go ahead and say it already Nano," I told the side of my grandpa's head " 'You should have tried harder' or 'you should have thought about this before you didn't study for your classes' or 'its your own fault you are stuck coming here'. Well I don't think it's quiet fucking fair that I get stuck coming here and Freaking Feliciana doesn't have to." he gritted his teeth and keep his eyes on the road but it was clear he was fuming

"Your sister didn't fail every single final she took this year." he said trying to stay clam and not to get mad.

" I still passed each and everyone of those classes Nano! And Feli failed two of the six she took!" I said turning to face him " and of those two she that she failed it was Italian and English are the two languages the idiota speaks!" he gripped the wheel tighter "and I passed my English final with a 98_._" he turned the car left off the high way and slowed down as he pulled on to another street.

"Yet your sister managed to pass every class she took." Nano turned the car again "And I told you before Lovina. I wouldn't send Feli to this program even if she had failed." I clenched my fists

"So I see. Its cause I'm not like her. I'M NOT A FUCKING SMART AS FELI IS THAT IT!" Nano gripped the wheel tighter and ground his teeth even more.

"SHE ISN'T LIKE YOU LOVINA!" he shouted finally letting out his true anger. I didn't think he could get worse till he practically spit out the next three words "_She_ isn't dyslexic."

As soon as those three words left his mouth I knew I had been hit. Right in the heart. A direct hit. I, Lovina Vargas was the fucked up one of the Vargas twins and Nano had finally confirmed it. I was the one with the bad attitude. While Feli was kind and sweet to everyone. I was the one who had no artistic talent, or musical talent, or was sporty. Feli could draw you a portrait that looked like it was you looking back at your self through a mirror, she could sing like the angels and she was the fastest runner in the school, despite her extreme laziness. I was the one people avoided. Feli was friends with everyone, every social group, every student, every teacher. I was the one almost no teachers liked. The one who drove away anyone who tried to get in. I was the one who was stupid all because they had a name for why she couldn't spell. While Feli barely did better than me at anything school wise. Nano had confirmed it. Even he though she was better. Nano relaxed his grip on the wheel after that. All of his anger receding after what he said. Thinking he silenced me but my temper was rising as was my anger.

"Lovi this is a program for people with dyslexia, ADHD, S. A. D., any type of learning disability. Its for _people like you_" that was another direct hit. Even if that hurt a little less I couldn't take any more of Nano's shit. I unbuckled my seat belt as he pulled up to the curb about a mile from the school. I pulled up the lock on my door and got out while the car was still moving taking my backpack with me. Nano watched me horrified not trying to stop me but stopping about 10 feet from me. I clenched my fists and shouted at him

"I AM NOT FUCKING STUPID! I'M SICK OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE I AM!" I took a breath slowing back my tears letting my anger my furry out in the only way I knew how but screaming "I MAY NOT BE ABLE TO SPELL BUT I AM SMART GOD DAMN IT! YOU ARE JUST TO STUPID TO SEE THAT!" Nano stared at me open mouthed "DON'T EVEN BOTHER TO PICK ME UP TODAY AFTER CLASS. I'LL JUST GO HOME WITH MADDIE!" and with that I turned and walked to the school. Not looking back at the judgmental Grandfather, whose car I had jumped out and who clearly liked my sister better. And so I walked that mile fuming the whole way not realizing I would soon meet the one person who would make it all better. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

**HELLO PEOPLE OF ! Thank you for clicking on this story. This is my first fanfiction so please don't eat my face, but reviews would be nice. Also thank you to fidleen for proof reading this for me because sadly, I can't spell to save my life. Okay so BYE! :)**


	2. A CAFFEINATED SPANIARD

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia nor do I own the definitions I used in the previous chapter nor do I own Dr. John R. Horner, who is actually a famous Paleontologist. **

_**"I barely made it through school. I read real slow. But I like to find things that nobody else has found, like a dinosaur egg that has an embryo inside. Well, there are 36 of them in the world, and I found 35. "**_  
_**- Dr. John R. Horner**_

I had cooled down on my walk to the front steps of the school. It felt great to get away from Nano. Like it always did when we had a massive fight. But I knew I needed to cool down more before I called Madeline. Other wise I would explode at her. Again. After about 3 minutes I took out my 3 year old cell phone that almost never left my side despite the fact that it was a piece of shit. It impatiently alerted me that it had a low battery and would die soon if I didn't plug it in. but I simply ignored it and dialed the familiar number of my best friend since 3rd grade. Madeline Williams.

"Maddie?" I said into the phone. I heard the exasperated yawn/sigh on the other end of the line. Madeline had found her phone after it being lost for 3 whole weeks. Madeline was my closest friend and the only one Feli never stole from me. She was a very quiet Canadian teen that was easily over looked. With her thick dark rimed glasses, very naturally quiet voice and exceptionally meek personality. She was an honor student and in every honor society in existence, even if they didn't remember she was a member. She also managed to get 100's on almost everything. Maddie always amazed me with all she was able to accomplish .

"Lovina," she said yawning "Its 8 in the morning. Is it even legal to be up this early?" I smiled for the first time all day. Sitting down on the from steps of the school as I did so. Only Maddie would not approve of getting up before at least 12 over the summer since she stayed up most of the time at night playing video games till 5 in the morning almost every night with her 'all' American step brother Alfred.

"Maddie," I said switching my phone to my other ear and holding it in-between my head and shoulder. "I fought with Nano again. I'm so sorry to do this to you again but I just can't go home. I need a place to crash for a few days," I heard Maddie sigh and mutter to her self about 'the things she does for friends' though the phone.

"Alright fine I will come and get you where are you? Did you end up in Windfair again?"

"No," I said simply looking at the sheet as I did so. "Remember that summer program I bitched to you about for like 2 hours last night?" she was silent for a second thinking.

"Yeah? I lost to Alfred because of that one. What about it?" she asked I could hear her put the phone down and on speaker as she went to do something. Probably make breakfast or get dressed or something.

"Well me and Nano were on the way over there we fought. And then about a mile from the school I couldn't take it any more and got out of the car while it was moving. Yelled at Nano that I would be spending the night at your place and then walked about a mile to the school." I could practically hear Maddie's eye roll through the phone.

"Lovina if you keep jumping out of moving vehicles you will one day get hurt." now it was my turn to roll my eyes.

"Maddie can we please discuss that some other time when my phone battery isn't dying, or when I really need you to come pick me up from where ever the hell I am."

"Alright fine," she said in the lazy way only Maddie could "So where is this hell on earth you speak so fondly of?" she asked with her mouth full. I had been right. She had made breakfast for her self.

"I could do with out the sarcasm this morning Maddie" I said then looked around finally realizing something that was probably the worst fucking possible thing to happen to me so far that day. And that included getting up at 6:30, falling out of bed and landing face first on to the hard wooden floor because I misjudged the distance from my bed to the door to let the cat in my room, trying to cook my self an omelet and burning it, Feli coming down stairs doing the same exact things as me and making a perfect omelet (because the universe can't simply let me to one thing better than Feli) and finally to top it all of the car ride with Nano.

"Maddie, I actually have no clue where I am." I responded looking around at the school trying to find some sort of logo or name on the school of which I could identify it.

"Lovina you have got to be kidding me. You really have no clue where you are?" I continued to look around for a few seconds my phone going off letting me know my battery was dangerously low.

"I seriously have no fucking clue… Wait! Hold on Nano gave me a sheet with the information of this hell of a summer school." I began digging through my bag holding my phone in-between my shoulder and head. "Its in here some where!" I said sorting through papers I hadn't bothered to throw out from the school year, pushing my little black note book to the side of the bag.

"Ha!" I shouted holding the blue paper up in the air in victory.

"You found it?" Maddie asked

"Hell yeah! I did!" I began skimming through the sheet trying to find the address, when the literal worst thing you can possibly imagine happened. The line went silent.

"Maddie?" I said in to the phone. Slowly I took it away from my ear watching as my phone blinked a few times telling me it had a low battery then vibrated in my hand as it powered down. Of course I had left my charger and home. Because as I said before Fate enjoys fucking me over when ever it gets the chance to. As does the universe and all of the mystical powers of the world. I shouted a long strain of curses. I don't feel like repeating exactly what I said but lets just say there was a lot of use of the words 'mother', 'fucker', 'dumb', 'ass' and just profanity in general.

If you've ever raged in public, when you just explode and can't take it any more you know how embarrassing it can be when other people see you at you worst. So you can understand why when I saw some tall teen age boy standing in the middle of the lawn watching me rage about my phone I shouted.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" the boy beamed at me. Completely unfazed by the fowl language that had just come out of my mouth.

"You are adorable," he said to me in a very thick Spanish accent walking closer. I clenched my jaw and felt my face get hot. No one ever complemented me no matter how misguided they were, it was only Feli who got the compliments, even if they were from complete crazies.

"Excuse me?" I said trying my hardest not to just up off the step and strangle him for calling me cute even if it was a compliment. "What the hell do you think you fucking mean by 'You are adorable'" I said mocking his voice. I thought that would knock him down a few notches but he just kept smiling at me it was actually a little creepy. He finally stopped walking to me when he was merely 5 feet way.

"You remind me of a puppy trying to act tough. Growling and nipping at everyone who comes near it. But just because a puppy nips, bites and barks doesn't mean that it is any less cute." I stared at the teen open mouthed. "Awww! You're blushing. You look like a tomato," I closed my mouth and tried to hide my blush.

"What the hell, kind of shit are you on? Because what ever you are smoking must be some pretty strong and good shit," the boy laughed not realizing I was completely serious. He just approached me and held out a hand.

"My name is Antonio Fernandez Carriedo! But you can call me Toni or Tonio if you want!" I stared at the hand as if the boy was offering me some sort of poison or dead animal on a stick.

"Why the hell would I want to know your name Idiota?" I said still eyeing the hand cautiously.

"Because if you are here, " he said gesturing to the school "We are probably in the same summer program!" he said that last part a bit to happy for my tastes… or frankly anyone's for that matter except for maybe Feliciana she was someone like his overly happy and positive and trying to make you smile and feel special even though you weren't. I usually hated people like that because they only wanted to win your heart and love and all that stupid shit. Feli was that only person ever that I had learned was sincere about that. Looking back on this now I don't know what compelled me to do it but I finally looked up in to the Spaniards bright green emerald eyes. They were mesmerizing like you could stare at them for hours and never grow board, showing every thought that crossed Toni's mind. They seemed to smile out at the world, seeing only the good in life. It was something both beautiful and sad. It was because it was beautiful to see that someone could believe in the world so much still even after there was nothing for me to believe in, yet it hurts you to know one day they will wake up and have to face reality. Feliciana had the same eyes. I might complain about how perfect she is and how everyone loves her more but I could never truly hate anyone with that look in their eyes. Only pretend to.

"Alright you have a point there Mr. Antonio. However as soon as I can get a phone I will no longer be in your class." the Spaniard looked at me sadly. I couldn't help but feel a little bad looking at those puppy dog eyes. I scolded my self internally. _No Lovina. No don't you dare give in to those eyes. Nope he will not be like Feli and have you wrapped around his finger_. But as always I underestimated the sad look of such a happy and positive person. So like always with Feli I caved.

"But since we will likely never meet again, My name is Lovina, Lovina Vargas." he smiled at me. Then out of no where somehow, he had me in a hug on the steps to the school where I was sitting. His arms wrapped tightly around my whole body is some sort of death grip.

"OH MY GOSH! AREN'T YOU THE MOST ADORABLE THING EVER! WE WILL BE THE BESTEST OF FRIENDS! YOU SHALL BE MI PEQUEÑO TOMATE! NO WAIT! MI PEQUEÑO LOVI!" I tried to wrench the insane Spaniard off of me digging my nails into his tanned skin and shouting.

"LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY TOMATO LOVING BASTARD! MY NAME IS LOVINA NOT LOVI! LET GO OF ME YOU TOAMTO BASTARD!" but he refused to even loosen his grip. "ARE YOU STUPID OR SOMETHING?" I yelled. The smile dropped from Antonio's face shattering as it hit the ground breaking off into a million pieces. He finally released me from his grip of death but I knew I had struck some sort of nerve with him. Toni looked as if he were going to cry. This boy was seriously so much like Feli. I knew I wouldn't be able to see him cry, nor did I want to.

"Oh god Toni. I'm sorry I didn't mean it," I said pleading with the Spaniard who was on the verge of tears "honestly Antonio. If I knew how upset it would make you I would have never said it." the teen took a deep breath calming him self down as he did so. "I only said it cause I wanted you to let go of me, I don't like to be touched. You aren't stupid Antonio." he looked at me he had calmed down a little a small smile returning to his face and the tears in his eyes gone no longer threatening to spill over and run down his cheeks.

"Honest Lovi?" I cringed at the use of that nick name but if it kept that Spaniard from bawling his fucking eyes out then I'd just deal with it.

"Yes, you are not stupid Toni," and soon enough I was in another hug.

"Thank you Lovi! I knew you didn't think I was dumb!" he said completely fine in 5 seconds just like Feli.

"Toni do you remember what I said like 10 seconds ago about hugs?" the Spaniard thought for a second then proceeded to say.

"You don't like hugs?"

"Yes now I'd appreciate it if you… oh I don't know… LET GO OF ME!" he finally realized what he was doing and let go of me.

"Sorry I'm a hugger," I rolled my eyes at him yet again.

"I assumed. How in gods name are you so happy and hyper at this ungodly hour of 8?" Antonio shrugged. I gave him my look, the one I always used on Feli when I knew she wasn't telling the truth. He was so much like her so far I figured 'hey why not try it'. After a few seconds of staring he caved in.

"I might have had 7 large cups of coffee this morning." I stared open mouthed at the now officially confirmed insane Spaniard.

"What the fuck man that's enough caffeine to kill a small bull!" he laughed at that.

"You're really funny Lovi! But I think it would take more then 7. Maybe 9 or 10." I hit my self in the forehead. Of course only I would attract the attention of a caffeinated, hyperactive and huggy Spaniard. Then it hit me.

"Hey do you have a cell phone I can borrow?" he shook his head.

"Sorry but I don't. Mi Madre thinks I would lose it in a day if I did get a phone."

"GOD DAMMIT!" I yelled, really wanting to punch the asshat who decided, 'hey lets make this phone battery not even last 1 freaking day!' who ever that asshat is would face a whole lot of hurt if Lovina Vargas ever found out his secret identity. That phone may have been the reason I actually spoke to Antonio and also the reason I was forced to remain at the school for the rest of the day. But it doesn't make the guy in charge of making the battery any less of an asshat. It just makes me now forgive him for being an asshat.

**Hello again people! I have decided to up date weekly most likely on either Sunday, Monday or Tuesday due to the fact that I will be spending 77% of the 1st half of my summer at a theater and almost never at home. **

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of I'M NOT STUPID, and please click on my profile to vote for which Hetalia characters you want to be in the summer program with her. I have an idea of at least who 5 or 6 will be but I would like you guys to vote on the rest. Okay then... PLEASE REVIEW! and have a good day B)**

**» ****Alice**


	3. AN ALBINO, A PERV, A HERO AND A BRIT

**I do not own Hetalia, the rights to the I-phone, an I-phone or Thomas A. Edison the famous American inventor who actually did not invent the light bulb, he just improved upon its design. Joseph Swan really invented it. Don't believe me? Go check the internet.**

_**"A teacher sent the following note home with a six-year-old boy: "He is too stupid to learn." That boy was Thomas A. Edison". - Thomas Edison.**_

If you have ever had a dog or cat or some normally extremely cute animal follow you around, barking, meowing, or what ever fucking sound they make the entire time, you tend to get so pissed off you want to punt them to the moon or Canada to live with the moose and Maddie's ancestors. Then you, my friend, only understand about a fraction of what I went through with Antonio, when I walked around the school looking for a pay phone. When I finally fucking found one it was outside of the gym as far as freaking possible from the main lobby and from the front steps where I met Antonio only minutes before. He needed to get my attention, so like the Idiota he was he just repeated that terrible nickname he came up for me. The nickname Lovi had gotten old so fast that it was already studied by historians everywhere 5 seconds after it was first uttered by that super caffeinated Spaniard.

"Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi. Lovi."

Toni continued to repeat in an obnoxiously loud voice, as I was listening for a dial tone from the pay phone that was up against my ear trying my best to ignore him and silently praying to a god I didn't believe in, but I sure as hell would have if he had given me a fucking dial tone and made it so I would never have to share the same space as this insane teen ever again. He then started to poke me thinking it would get my attention while continuing to say that atrocious nickname. The whole thing was enough to drive even fucking Gandhi mad.

"Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke.

I was grinding my teeth trying not to kill the poor tomato loving Spanish bastard but it was pretty hard not to considering everything I had been through that day. And it wasn't even 8:30 yet.

"Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke.

Every human reaches that certain point when they can no longer take it and they completely explode. I had reached that point nearly 7 or 8 times today. I was honestly about to ring that fucking tan neck and crush the vocal cords which he used to call that nickname over and over and over and over.

"Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke "Lovi." poke. "Lovi." poke.

"WHAT!" I shouted slamming the broken pay phone back down into the receiver and grabbing Toni by his red shirt and attempting to lift him in the air which was quite awkward being that he was already so much taller then I was and that he weighed a lot. "WHAT THE HELL COULD POSSIBLY BE SO IMPORTANT THAT YOU NEEDED TO SPEND THE PAST 10 MOTHER FUCKING MINUTES POKING ME!" Antonio looked at me smiling a big giant face consuming, heart warming smile, that probably make all the girls go crazy for him. That smile only made me want to kill him more. "REALLY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING THROUGH YOUR HEAD I WOULD LIKE TO KNOW!" Toni then burst out laughing. I let go of his shirt and he leaned forward, laughing so hard he had to hold his stomach.

"You are just so cute Lovi!" He said trying to regain his breath. I may not believe in a fucking heaven or a god damned 'after life' but I sure as hell better be rewarded a shit ton for all the crap I had to put up with Antonio.

"I'm not cute bastard, I'm fucking intimidating." I said but the Spaniard didn't hear me he was laughing so hard.

Once Antonio caught his breath he took his hands off of his stomach and straightened out into his normal posture, regaining the little composer he actually had and smiling at me once again. He looked puzzled for a second, like he was thinking about something, but then his face relaxed as if he had given up on what he was trying to figure out.

"I was going to tell you something Mi Tomate, but I forgot." I stared at the Spaniard weighing my options on what would happen if I actually strangled him. No witnesses. No video cameras. No prior meetings. There was no way to link me to the crime. I would probably get off scot-free. In less, of course, they found some sort of physical evidence, like one of my hairs or some dead skin or something. And of course, being me, they would find some. Then would pick me up in less than twenty four hours and I would be in jail, and on death row. So I decided it would probably be best if I didn't. I honestly at that point didn't believe this day could possibly get worse until I heard 3 sets of foot steps on the tiled floor behind me. This didn't bother me at first even after I saw Antonio's face become even more bright and shining, if that's even physically impossible. I was completely ignoring it, until I heard the first one speak.

"I told you guys I would find him! And the Hero saves the day again!" came an obnoxious American voice. One that was too close for comfort. It reminded me of someone I knew. _He couldn't possibly be here, there was no way, _I thought_, She would have told me if Alfred was coming here. Maddie always tells me things like that. _I turned around and then saw him there. Dirty blond hair that never laid flat, bright blue eyes that were always happy and bright much to the similarity of a puppy, and the familiar brown bomber jacket that Maddie had gotten him for Christmas when they were twelve over jeans a blue t shirt and no longer white running shoes. Alfred F. Jones in the flesh and blood himself. I internally cursed Maddie for her lack of interest in Alfred's life and her horrible memory of things that actually mattered instead of how to calculate the area of a square or who is the governor of California, or some shit like that. Behind Al there were two other teens that looked to be the exact same height. One was very similar to Alfred with blue eyes as well, but his were more devious and he wore a smirk that made it seem as if he knew some dirty dark secret about you. He had shoulder length blond hair that curled at the tips and wore what looked like a designer purple shirt, jeans and shoes. Over all, the guy looked as if he had spent hours on everything he was wearing. The other one of the boys was the one that actually stood out the most. He was an albino. The first one I had ever seen in real life and not just on the Internet. He had actual red mischievous eyes that had a touch of boredom in them as if the world had bored him and he had seen it all before and done it all before. He wore all black that made his pigment-less skin and hair actually look even paler. He looked somewhat like what Nano would think was a demon.

"Toni," said the albino, "where the hell have you been ? We looked all over this totally unawesome school for you man. You know the awesome me hates walking." That was when he noticed me. He elbowed the unnamed designer blonde next to him, pointed in my direction, and whispered in his ear. The blonde smiled at me in a way I think was supposed to be seductive but was actually incredibly frightening. I almost grabbed Antonio and pushed him in front of me as a meat shield to protect me from the creepy bastard that's how frightening his face was.

"Now mon ami, you must tell me," he said walking over to where I was standing and putting his arm around my shoulder stroking my arm as he did so, thoroughly creeping me out. "Where on earth did you meet the very beautiful Feliciana Vargas? And what were you doing all the way down here?" I gritted my teeth. Of course they knew Feli, who the fuck didn't, but mistaking me for her? That was just an insult. I had chopped off almost all of my once long hair specifically so I wouldn't be confused with Feli. By that point I had had enough of everyone and everything in this fucking world. If the guy was really going to try and get into my pants the least he could do was realize I wasn't my sister, especially when she had a boy friend. I grabbed the perv by his shirt collar and pushed him up against the wall much in the same fashion as I had tried to do to Antonio only this bastard didn't resist and actually cowered.

"Listen Perv," I said tightening my grip on his collar, "I've had a really hard and fucking long day. So I'm going to make this real simple for you. I'M! NOT! FELI!" I released his shirt and he rubbed his chest where I had grabbed it. "My name is Lovina Vargas and if you ever call me by my sister Feliciana's name again or make some sort of joke about me and the tomato bastard I will kill you. Do I make my self clear?" the blonde nodded. For once I had intimidated someone. Lovina:1 the Universe and Fate: 9,973,411,678

"Oui. Crystal." he said going to stand behind his albino friend who gave me an approving nod. Alfred was smiling as well. While Toni…Toni just looked at me silently. I suppose I was no longer the little dog with out a bite. But finally I looked to Alfred remembering the thing I needed the most in the world at this very moment.

"Hey Al, do you have your phone?" the American looked at me for a second, puzzled, as if what I had asked was far beyond his comprehension.

"Yes," My heart rose at the thought that I could possibly go to Maddie's house and be free of the insane Spaniard who had followed me like a lost puppy for the 20 odd minutes, the pervert, and the albino. "I just left it upstairs in the class room," Alfred said.

"Take me there now. I need to call Maddie." And I dragged him away from the three friends conversing. About my existence.

"Who knew West's little girl friend had such a fiery sister?" came the impressed voice of the albino.

"Oui. A very frightening one. That thing is nothing like Feli," came the voice of the terrified blonde.

"She is mi pequeño tomate. And the most amazing thing I've seen in along time," that Spaniard was an ass, he could make me smile or make me blush in 3 seconds flats. He also made me want to kill him. He was confusing, infuriating, perfect, sweet, irritating and made me feel something I didn't want to. He was everything I needed.

Never ever have Alfred F. Jones lead you through a school. You will be lost 60% of the time as he tries to figure out if he has been down that way before or not. For a guy who claims to be a hero Alfred sure did cause a lot of problems. Finally, after 12 minutes of just wandering, I pulled out the sheet Nano gave me again and found the room number, room 172. It was 8:40 when we got to the class room. It was about 20 minutes before the class was supposed to start. (Why my grandfather felt the need to drop me off an hour earlier than necessary I don't know.) I hoped I would be at Maddie's house an hour from then. Though I actually genuinely liked the classroom that I was supposed to have class in. It was painted sky blue with a black and white checkered floor like a chess board. The desks were on either side of the room facing the center where the teacher most likely stood to lecture. There was a smart board and several chalk boards all around the room with posters of many Shakespearean plays and famous books hanging from the ceiling. The thing about that room though, the thing that I couldn't help but be amazed about, were all the quotes on every spare space on the walls in sharpie marker. Reds, blues, blacks, greens, grays every color of sharpie all over the walls. In awe of the shear awesomeness of the room I momentarily forgot Alfred until he said,

"Lovina? Lovina do you want my phone or not?" I nodded, the American turned and began digging through a red white and blue bag that screamed AMERICA! As loud as fucking possible. Then turned around and handed me an I-phone with an American flag style Otterbox case.

Before I tell you what happened next let me take a moment to tell you about my luck when it comes to I-phones. When ever I pick up an I-phone, that is when Fate becomes the biggest pain in the fucking ass physically possible, every time I try to make a call the phone says 'Sorry this call cannot be connected. Please try again'. I am not kidding every time I even touch an I-phone it refuses to work for me. Calls, texts, trying to check Facebook, it never works. Meanwhile, when I hand it back to the owner and they try to do exactly what I did, same number and Facebook account and all, they are able to what ever it was that I couldn't. Then when they hand me the phone back it says the same thing as before, that it is unable to complete the simple task I want it to. I am not kidding when I say Fate takes every chance to fuck me over I truly and completely mean it. You know everything that happened that day so you understand my complete and utter anger to the fact that Alfred's phone decided to hate me that day. After 26 attempts to call Maddie I threw the phone at Alfred screaming as I did so.

"FOR THE LOVE OF WHAT EVER HATASS OF A GOD HAPPENS TO EXIST IN THIS FUCKED UP WORLD WHY CAN'T ONE CRAPPY I-PHONE WORK FOR ME FOR ONCE IN MY STUPID GODDAMN LIFE!" I turned to one of the walls and tried to drive my fist into the wall. Let me just point out the two key words in that sentence. TRIED and WALL. Let me just say, no matter how fucking pissed you are and how much you want to break an I-phone belonging to a American boy, never, never take that anger out on an innocent wall. You will regret it. Just like I did. You will end up on the ground cradling a throbbing fist shouting profanity in pain as that same American boy just stares at you doing nothing but tapping you with his foot and trying not to laugh. The moral of this story, don't punch walls, kids, especially the wall in room 172.

"Wow," came a voice with a British accent from the now open doorway, "You are one angry teenager." I looked to the doorway to see a blonde woman with glasses, an ugly jade green blouse, a pencil skirt and bright red heels. She walked into the room placing her books down on the teacher's desk then she turned and looked to me and Alfred.

"What?" she said looking at Alfred "You're not going to get the poor girl some ice for her hand?" Al looked taken back like he didn't know how to respond to this strange woman who had just waltzed into this room without so much as a hello I am Ms. … I could understand his alertness from it but my hand was in too much pain for me to care at the moment.

"Why are you still standing there? Go to the nurse you wanker and get the poor girl some ice!" Alfred nodded and ran out of the room as fast as his long tan American legs could. The woman laughed and leaned up against her desk. "God I love this job," she said to no one in particular.

"Um, hey yeah down here," I said, still curled up holding my hand "Really angry, still injured teen down here." the woman turned to me

"Shit. Right, sorry." she came over and helped me to my feet. "I am Alice Kirkland. Ms. Kirkland, I'll be your teacher for the next 6 weeks." She took my hand and examined it. It had grown significantly better in the past few minutes but was turning red. It no longer felt like I had driven it into a wall now it just felt numb, like it had just fallen asleep.

"Looks like you didn't break anything Lovina," she said releasing my hand and walking back to her desk and taking a seat, "You will defiantly have a nasty bruise for awhile but honestly that's better then a broken hand." I looked at the woman for a second. She seemed so proper and well put together, but disorganized, disheveled and sarcastic. It was a beautiful contradiction. I was pondering it when I realized what she had just done.

"Wait," I said. She turned around in her seat and looked up at me. "Back the fuck up, how the hell do you know my name? We have never met before." The woman smiled at me. She had a perfectly flawless smile.

"You're Julius Vargas granddaughter Lovina Vargas. I would know a Vargas anywhere. You look just like Julius. You have his hair, but your eyes just happen to be just a bit darker than his." I looked at the woman annoyed by what she said. I didn't look like Nano, I took pride in that fact. I didn't want to look like the judgmental asshole that raised me.

"How do you know Nano?" I asked

"I worked in his restaurant when I was in high school. Before you and your sister went to live with him. He gave me a call the other day and asked if I could find a space for you in this program. So as a favor I got you in." I looked at Ms. Kirkland ready to rip out her throat.

"YOU ARE THE REASON I AM HERE. THE REASON I GOT UP AT 6:30! THE REASON I'VE BEEN TRYING AS HARD AS FUCKING HELL FOR THE PAST 20 MINUTES TO CALL MY FRIEND TO PICK ME UP! THE REASON I HAVE TO TAKE A CLASS I DON'T WANT TO TAKE AND YOU CALL THIS A FAVOR TO MY NANO! WHAT THE FUCK MAN!" Ms. Kirkland got to her feet, her easygoing personality gone. I turned to walk out the door.

"I'll just go find another fucking phone. Thanks for nothing bitch." a hand grabbed my wrist and turned me around to face the angry Brit.

"You are not allowed to address me in such a way." I could practically see the steam from her anger rising off her skin ad she released my hand. It was actually frightening. She began walking toward me, her finger out and pointing at me. She wasn't yelling like Nano, but she was more terrifying then him by far.

"You are not going anywhere Lovina, I worked hard and called in a lot of favors to get you in this class. So you are going to sit down for today shut your ungrateful mouth and be a part of this class. I don't care if you want to or not. You are." That woman scared the shit out of me. So I sat down quietly at a desk in the back corner of the class room and kept my head down as Ms. Kirkland went back to her desk mumbling about 'ungrateful teenagers'. That is how I got stuck in that horrible class, despite the fact that all I wanted to do was leave. Then again if I hadn't been trapped I wouldn't have stayed and ever seen Toni again.

**Hi guys sorry its been more then two weeks since I posted a chapter I'll try not to do that again. The past two weeks were so busy with holidays (Canada day and the 4th of July), rehearsal (almost every night last week), camp (every single day), getting sucked into all of the amazing John Green books (will grayson will grayson, Paper Towns, An Abundance of Katharine's and Looking For Alaska) and my birthday (which was July 3rd :D) I didn't have much time write, and then I had two different ways I could have gone with this chapter. After having Saloria read both versions we both agreed on this one. But I did post a one shot about Germania and the Roman empire on my birthday that I wrote quite a while ago. I'm also very sorry to say I may not be able to write much this week either because of rehearsal again and the fact that I have a job at a camp. **

**Now I have something small to ask of all of you. Can you guys please vote in the poll of my profile so that I can have some idea of who to put in the next chapter because I really can't decided between the ones I have listed. Hopefully I will get you the next chapter before the end of the month. **

**Thank you to all of you who have read my story. And a special thanks to my beta Saloria for editing and reading this story my one shot and the new story I am working on. **

**You are all awesome!**

**» ****A****lice**


	4. A CLASS OF MISFITS

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Winston Churchill, who happens to be my favorite Prime minster, like ever because not only was he dyslexic but because of what a bad ass he was. Anyways I don't own him**

**"I was, on the whole, considerably discouraged by my school days. It was not pleasant to feel oneself so completely outclassed and left behind at the beginning of the race." - Winston Churchill**

After my first experience with Ms. Kirkland I didn't feel like crossing her again. In fear of what she would do in rage, and wanting to keep all my limbs, I decided that I shouldn't move from my spot. It was 15 minutes until class began (thanks, Nano). Of course, being the complete and utter genius I was, I left my fucking bag down at the shitty pay phone that didn't work. So I didn't have my little black notebook to write in to pass the time.

Yes, I know what you are fucking thinking. 'Hey, if you have dyslexia doesn't that mean you hate writing?' Well thank you asshole for the inconsiderate stereotype, but no, having dyslexia doesn't mean I hate to write. I mean some of us hate writing because they just simply are not good at it, like any other normal person, but not all of us hate the feeling of having a pencil between our fingers. I am not one of them. AND DON'T YOU THINK FOR A SECOND THAT WE ARE NO GOOD AT WRITING. Let us take a moment to look at some of the best more modern writers in the history of, like, ever. F. Scott Fitzgerald, Stephen J. Cannell, George Bernard Shaw, Richard Ford, Jules Vern, Avi, Han Christian Anderson, Octavia Butler and let us all not forget the best selling author of all time, the amazing, Agatha Christie. All of them have/had either dyslexia or ADHD/ADD. So just because I can't spell doesn't mean I don't like to write. (However I do prefer hand writing to typing, there is no little red squiggly line under your misspelled words there.)

Either way I ended up just sitting there for, like, 5 or 6 minutes trying to count the tiles in the floor and trying to amuse myself, forgetting the 'hero' who went off to get me an icepack, the perv who I pushed into the wall, the albino boy and the strange green eyed Spaniard who had made me blush. That was until all four of them burst through the door all talking and joking with each other so loudly that Ms. Kirkland and I both jumped about a foot. I swear I heard Ms. Kirkland say, 'Dear God, not them again,' before going back to what ever she was doing at her desk.

"You would think she wouldn't be able to keep her hands off the awesome me," the albino said.

"Yes, but she still prefers your cousin to you, Gil," the blond perv replied, finally naming the one who had admired me in the quartet. "Honestly, I would too. Your cousin has a certain… beauté et l'équilibre." Toni and Alfred (who was lacking the ice Ms. Kirkland sent him to get, I assume he got lost on the way to the nurses office) both laughed, but Gil shot him a dirty look

"No one cares who you would pick, Francis. Besides, I will win Elizabeta back." At this point he put his foot on the chair of a desk and brought his hand to his chest similar to the way Napoleon did.

"For the honor of my beautiful Prussia," he said. Francis laughed and patted him on the back.

"Good luck with trying to bring honor to your dead country mon ami." Gil turned to say something to Francis when Antonio finally noticed me.

"Mi Tomate!" he said excitedly, "Here you are! I've been looking for you." I felt myself groan. Of course the tomato bastard was back, of course. He walked over to my desk and set down my bag.

"You left in under the payphone," I looked up at him; he smiled his white smile. His teeth weren't quite perfect but they suited him, if that makes sense. "I thought you would need it, for class and all." I looked down immediately and muttered to the ground 'thank you,' only to be pulled into a bone crushing hug by Antonio once again.

"YOU ARE JUST TOO CUTE LOVI!" he said squeezing the life out of me yet again. I rolled my eyes at him, he was beginning to grow on me. In the way you can't help but smile and love a pain in the ass puppy when it curls up at your feet. Antonio was my annoying little puppy and as much as I hated to admit it he began to grow on me.

I spent the next 10 minutes writing, it was nothing special just continuing what I had started last night before I had fallen asleep. I was so focused and so completely immersed I ignored every person who walked in through the door and didn't notice as the desks around me began to fill up. I didn't even realize what time it was till Ms. Kirkland stood up in front of the class and said "Lovina!"

I jumped when she said my name. "I don't want to discourage you from writing but put it away. You can continue later." I nodded and put my book in my bag resisting the urge to bite her head off or to eat her stupid British face. She smiled at the rest of the class.

"I am Ms. Kirkland and I am your teacher for the next 6 weeks. Now before we take our assessment I think we should all get into our assigned seats and introduce each other. You may not like each other," she said looking directly at Alfred who was practically snarling at the boy who was sitting next to me in a trench coat. With a scarf on. In the summer. In June. In a school with no A.C. Yeah I found him just as weird as you probably do, but hey I'd rather him in a trench coat then in a Speedo, wouldn't you?

"But we will be spending the next six weeks with each other, so we might as well know each others' names and a little about one another." I felt the entire class roll their eyes and sink lower in their seats trying hard to imagine they were still at home in bed asleep like every other fucking teenager in the state yet some how we all ended up here.

"When we get to you say your name, your age, your grade and your favorite class. Who wants to go first?" Ms. Kirkland said. A blonde in the front's manicured hand with hot pink nail polish shot up in the air. Ms. Kirkland looked over at the blonde. Her expression changed like she wasn't quite sure of something, but she shook it off and called on the kid. They stood up and turned around showing the whole class their bright pink tank top and that this person in hot pink was in fact a boy.

"I'm like, Feliks Łukasiewicz. I am 18. I will be a senior in high school this year and my favorite class was, like totally, Home Ec!" He turned to the girl in a green sweater with shaggy short brown hair, who was sitting two seats from him "You should have seen the cute little skirt I made Leit! It was so cute. With the frills and the floral patterns and…" the girl sank lower in her seat trying to hide from the attention that had just been thrust upon her by the most flamboyant boy I had ever seen.

"Alright Feliks," Ms. Kirkland finally cut in, "why don't we let your friend Leit go?" Feliks sat down upset that he had been cut off but smiled at the girl next to him, who tried to sink down in her seat more so no one could see her. "Don't be shy Leit," Ms. Kirkland said.

"My name's not Leit," she said from where she was sitting "Feliks only calls me that because I was born in Lithuania, even though I was raised here in New York," she said and then sank lower in her desk hiding in her green sweater, "My name is Torin Laurinaitis. I am 17, and will be a senior in high school. My favorite class was philosophy, but my school decided to cut it due to the lack of funding." After she finished speaking she looked back for a second at the boy in the trench coat and let out a squeal. Ms. Kirkland didn't seem to notice it though.

"That's very unfortunate Torin," Ms. Kirkland said. She turned to the girl in a purple t-shirt with a black bob who was next to Torin, who I recognized as one of Feli and the potato bastard's best friends "Alright it's your turn." The girl bowed her head.

"Hello," she said "I am Sakura Honda. I am 17 and I will be a senior in high school when the school year beings. The class that is my favorite would have to be history…"

"No way!" Alfred shouted from his chair on the other side of the room, "Girls like history too?" Ms. Kirkland looked like she was about to murder the poor American.

"There will be no shouting out in my class young man. Now apologize to Sakura and take your turn." Alfred muttered sorry and Sakura nodded in acceptance.

"Alright," Alfred said standing up "I am Alfred F. Jones and I AM THE AMERICAN HERO!" I couldn't help but laugh with the rest of the class at the strange American boy. "I am 16 and will be a senior this year. And my favorite class, as you all know, is American history!"

"That's very good Alfred," Ms. Kirkland said, "Now sit down!" The boy sat faster than he could eat a triple cheese burger (and trust me, Maddie and I timed him) "Alright its your turn now," she said pointing to the Tomato bastard.

"HolamynameisAntonioFernandezCarriedo. Iam17yearsoldandwillbeasenior. Andmiclasefavoritaeraespañol." He said straight without taking one breath. I had to admit that kid's energy was boundless and long lasting even if he had had enough caffeine to kill a bull.

"Very good, Antonio," Ms. Kirkland said even though it was clear that she was completely confused and didn't understand what he had said. "Why don't we move on to the next person," she said looking next to Toni. It was the albino, Gil, as they had called him.

"I am the awesome Gilbert Beilschmidt, the last Prussian!" a few of the kids who seemed to know Gilbert groaned.

"Not that again," said a muscular boy in a black t-shirt with enough gel in his blonde hair to trap someone like a fly in amber. "Your not awesome Beilschmidt, and no one even knows what Prussia is anymore you fucking dumbass." Gilbert stood up and turned around.

"Prussia is still alive in those who remember it Mathias, you fuckweasel!" Gilbert shouted back. I had to say for the first time that whole day I was toughly entertained, however Ms. Kirkland, the great and mighty killer of fun, put an end to it by shouting "BOTH OF YOU SIT DOWN!" Both boys sat down silently, and Gilbert continued telling us about himself.

"Where was I? Oh yes, I am awesome. And I am 17 years old, will be a senior, and love gym," he said. Ms. Kirkland rolled her eyes, you could already see how much she had judged Antonio and his two friends. Next was that perv Francis' turn.

"Bonjour, Mlle Kirkland. I am Francis Bonnefoy. I am 18 years old and I shall also be a senior avec mes deux amis Gilbert et Antonio. And my favorite class was probably cooking. However I will definitely be enjoying your class." I swear I saw Ms. Kirkland shiver at his words.

"Very nice Francis," she turned and nodded to the girl sitting diagonal from me in a brown tank top with a green ribbon in her hair. I saw the side of her face from where I sat. She was pretty with green eyes like Antonio's, making me wonder for almost half a second if the two were in fact related. She was pretty, very pretty, very very pretty. The kind of pretty that made everyone around her seem unpretty and imperfect. I decided there and then I hated her.

"I'm Bella Manon," she said smiling a big perfect toothy grin. It was disgusting. "I am 16. Well actually I am just 15 for now, since my birthdays in 26 days on the 21st of July." I looked at her annoyed, she had the same birthday as Maddie. "I will be a junior this up coming school year." We were the same age. Only one thing came to mind when she said that, Ew. "And my favorite class is English or Writing I suppose." That answer struck a cord with me.

Do you ever overhear the person whom you hate say that they love the class you love and it kind of ruins that class for you for the rest of your entire life? Well, that's how I felt at the moment. Of course little miss perfect Bella would love English. Who wouldn't? The English language is an amazing thing. I know because of my dyslexia some days it is my best friend but other days it is the closest thing to an archenemy I have (well besides stairs and the vicious dog in my neighborhood who likes to chase me to the ends of the earth when I walk anywhere within an 8 mile radius of his house). But using simply letters you can paint pictures more beautiful then Feli's, you can change the world and destroy it, you can break hearts and then mend them again, you can save lives and end them as well. No one realizes the true power that writers have or carry. That is why I love writing and why I love English. Bella saying that made me wonder if I had just judged her and let my preconceived notions get in the way of everything. Or if she was just as stupid as I thought and she just liked English because she didn't have anything else to say. I will tell you now, I was wrong about my first impression of her.

The next person to go after Bella was a studious looking blonde boy with glasses and a light brown t-shirt that seems several sizes to big for his skinny frame.

"I am Eduard Von Bock." he said " I am 16 and will be a Junior in high school. And my favorite class was DDP until the school decided to cut it from the curriculum just like the philosophy class Torin loves," he said turning to face the trench coat kid, just like Torin. And turned around just as fast with his hands in his lap looking at the floor silently.

"That's very unfortunate Eduard…"

The girl next to Eduard spoke before Ms. Kirkland had a chance to ask her to; she just wanted to get the talking over with.

"My name is Luce Bondevik." She said tucking a piece of her waist length platinum blonde hair into a dark blue hat that matched the sailor suit she had decided to wear that day. "I am17 years old. I will be a senior this year. My favorite class is physics." she stayed silent for a second then spoke again, "And no, I do not like to be called Norge as Mathias, who is my cousin's boyfriend's cousin, thinks and happens to believe that he is something more in my life then that…"

"You know that's not true, Norge. You are in love with me, just admit it now, and call me your boyfriend," said the boy with the spiked hair who must have been Mathias. His outburst didn't faze Luce.

"…even though he is so convinced I am. Honestly, please just call me Luke." Ms. Kirkland nodded and turned to me. She gave me a friendly smile and a look as if she wanted me to be on her good side again, but I don't forgive so easily.

"My name is Lovina Vargas. I am 16. I will be a junior in high school next year and my Favorite class is creative expressions and writing." Ms. Kirkland smiled at me again and then turned to the boy in the trench coat.

"I am Ivan Braginski. I am 19 years old. I am a senior in high school. And my favorite class is lunch, with all the yummy food and all of my good friends…" At the mention of friends it was as it someone had poked Torin, Eduard and the poor boy who seemed to have a permanent look of terror stuck on his face, who sat on the other side of Ivan, at the same time making them all jump. Ivan turned and smiled at the poor boy in maroon with the look of terror who was next to him.

"I believe its your turn now Raivis, da?" he said. The smaller boy nodded about three dozen times and then nervously spoke.

"My name is Raivis. Raivis Galante. I am 15 and will be a sophomore in high school. And… and…" he looked over at Ivan and then cowered in fear, "I like lunch too," he said, practically in tears from fear. Whatever grip Ivan had on those three, I didn't like it, and I would do something about it. Again Ms. Kirkland didn't notice and just kept going.

"And now you are the last one," she said to the blonde hair gel boy Mathias, who both Gilbert and Luke had fought with only minutes before.

"My name is Mathias Køhler," he said standing up in his seat "I am 18, I will be a senior, my favorite class is gym, and I want you all to bear witness to this vow. I will get Luce Bondevik to admit that she loves me and go out on a date with me!" Luke snorted and leaned back in her desk.

"Good luck with that you moron," she said. And with that Mathias sat down. Ms. Kirkland turned and walked back to her desk, picking up a pile of papers.

"Now for the assigned seats," she said. Everyone groaned and sighed but we all reluctantly grabbed our stuff and moved to the front of the room. As she gave us our seats she handed out a test to each of us. This is how she had us sit from left to right. In the first row it was Luce, Francis, Bella and then Antonio in the seat closest to the door. In the second row was Mathias (who to his pleasure and Luke's horror ended up behind her again) Eduard, Ivan, and then poor little Raivis who was still scared to death of Ivan. In the third row was me, Gilbert, Torin, and then last the flamboyant Feliks. Then in the last row sat Alfred and poor sweet Sakura who now had to put up with all of Alfred's hero babbling. Ms. Kirkland had said the test was so she could 'see how much of the material she would need to recover or what we all already knew,' but honestly it was ridiculously easy. It was 50 questions in each subject I had taken this year: geometry, physics, world history and 10th grade English. It was about 50 questions in each and in both the world history and English parts required essays at the end. It was honestly easier then all of my final exams put together, not that I studied for those either. But that's how it was, my first 5 hours in that classroom. With only the introductions to the students in the class I could tell I would like most of them. And I was happy I did, because in the end everyone bonds with people who are like them. And this class of strangers that one day was a band of misfits; a happy band of misfits by the end of that summer. And those happy misfits led me right to happiness and to Antonio.

**Spain- Antonio Fernandez Carriedo- 17 Senior**

**Belgium- Bella Manon- 15 (will be 16 during the course of this story)- Junior **  
**France- Francis Bonnefoy- 18- Senior**

**Prussia- Gilbert Beilschmidt- 17- Senior**

**Denmark- Mathias Køhler- 18- Senior**

**Japan- Honda Sakura-17- Senior**

******America- Alfred F. Jones- 16 (will be 17 in the course of this story)- Senior **

**South Italy- Lovina Vargas- 16- Junior**

**Russia- Ivan Braginski- 19- Senior**

**Estonia- Eduard von Bock-16- Junior**  
**Latvia- Raivis Galante- 15- Sophomore**  
**Lithuania- Torin Laurinaitis- 17- Senior**

**Poland- Feliks ****Ł****ukasiewicz-18- Senior **

******Norway- Luce Bondevik- 17- Senior**

**Just so you all know Antonio, Bella, Francis, Gilbert, and Mathias all go to the same school. Sakura, Alfred, and Lovina all go to the same school. And Luce, Ivan, Eduard, Raivis, Feliks, Torin, and Ivan all go to school together.**

**Hey guys! Sorry I like vanished off the face of the earth for a month. Hell week came like three weeks early this year and when ever I wasn't at rehearsal I was asleep or reading. Then came all the AP Euro work that I neglected all summer. Yep, I am a massive procrastinator. So again I'm sorry for neglecting this story for a month and I will try better to update this story and work on part 2 and 3 of Mr. Brightside but I am also taking a shit ton of hard and advance classes this year so... no promises. Also if you are wondering why Bella's birthday is the twenty-first of July according to the internet that is the Belgium independence day. And by that logic me and Belarus share a birthday... well then...**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I will try to get you Chapter 5 soon. **

**KEEP BEING AWESOME!**

»Alice


End file.
